poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight and Flash Sentry find Optimus/Money problems
This is how Twilight and Flash Sentry find Optimus and Money problems goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Age of Extinction. see a truck driving the pickup truck is Twilight, wearing a cap and sunglasses drives into Ponyville and parks on the side of the street as she sees Human Flash Sentry drive up Twilight Sparkle: Good thing he made it. Him somehow flunking CHS. finishes listening to You're Welcome and gets out Twilight Sparkle: What, surf report no good at South Padre? Flash Sentry: The waves are flat and I have no gas. You know that, Twilight. truck carrying pigs drives past him Flash Sentry: himself Dude, rude.Human Applejack and Human Rarity Hey girls. wave as he crosses the street Flash Sentry: Hey, you're paying me on this one, right, Twilight? Please tell me I'm getting paid. Twilight Sparkle: We're in this together, cause I'm still trying to scrape up money for myself, for you, and the girls. walk over to the abandoned movie theatre Flash Sentry: the landlord High, Flash Sentry. shake hands go inside Landlord Pony's grandson: Place has been in the family since '28. Granddaddy ran it all his life. Ain't that right, granddaddy? Real soon, he's gonna be signing it over to me. Theatre Landlord Pony: The movies nowadays, that's the trouble. Sequels and remakes, bunch of nothin'. to an old poster of "El Dorado" I love that one. Oh. Landlord Pony's grandson: Twilight and Flash He's deaf and senile. Theatre Landlord Pony: Heard that. go into another room Landlord Pony's grandson: to some old projectors Now, these just need some spit and polish. I believe they're digital, possibly IMAX. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, they're not. Mister, we'll have a look around if you want to leave us to it, okay? Theatre Landlord Pony: You know, folks used to come from miles around to see the plays and bands, especially Nana Noodleman. Landlord Pony's grandson: Twilight I swear to Celestia, I am one diaper change away from poisoning his oatmeal. Twilight Sparkle: the landlord Hey, you hang in there, buddy. If coming here makes you feel young, then tell this kid to bring you here everyday. turns to the grandson Twilight Sparkle: to some camera lenses in her magic aura 7 bits, or I keep talking. Landlord Pony's grandson: Sold. Theatre Landlord Pony: in amusement see Twilight and Flash walking the old theatre Flash Sentry: Remember this place when we were kids? How many boys do you think you brought here in high school and the academy? Twilight Sparkle: to his pony counterpart I only remember one. finds an old football, still intact Twilight Sparkle: it up with her magic Hey, heads! it Flash Sentry: it, but trips on some old junk Twilight Sparkle: That's how you made the varsity team. gets up Flash Sentry: Ah. Alright. Go long. throws the ball farther than Twilight Flash Sentry: Just leave it. go looking for things in different places she finds an old abandoned truck, with bullet holes in it gets on it, but it stumbles a little she opens the door, motar shells fall out Twilight Sparkle: one up with her magic Mortar shells? What in Tartarus happened to you? goes over to the landlord's grandson Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Snake tounge. How much for the truck? Landlord Pony's grandson: confused Truck? to Ponyville as we see a jeep driving see Rarity is riding with some of her friends from childhood Rarity: 2 more weeks, girls, until no more classes, ever. Almost time to go to the beach and have a great summer! Childhood Friends and Rarity: Wooh! friends drive off picks up the mail and stuff people and ponies have left for Twilight to repair Rarity: up to the castle and holds the letter up high with her magic Pease, please. sees the letter has DENIED stamped on it Rarity: sighs No financial aid. Great. she comes over, a robot version of Spike steps in front Applejack: Ah miss Spike. Rainbow Dash: What happened to him after the Battle of Manehatten? robot Spike opens the door to the castle Robot Spike: Welcome home, madame Rarity. Rarity: in sadness see some recycled footage from the Battle of Manehatten CNN Reporter: The Battle of Manehatten was an event that permanently changed our world. News Reporter #1: Over 1300 dead. CNN Reporter: Much of the city has been destroyed. News Reporter #2: Homeland Security is urging everyone to report any suspicious alien activity. see posters of Decepticon labeling them as enemies, while other posters have pictures of Bumblebee, Optimus, and Malfunction with the word HATE News Reporter #3: A swift act of Congress put an end to all joint operations between the military and the Autobots, ending the alliance. see construction workers salvaging the mother ship as Energon Readers keep watch [ Category:Trevor7626